Viaje en el tiempo del amor
by lucy.ruru
Summary: Un Fey Rune encuentra el amor en una chica del pasado que se colo a la maquina del tiempo. La chica decidió no decir nada y estar en la casa con el. Un Fey Rune Pervertido y una chica muy torpe.


**_Fey Rune de Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5._**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~._**

 ** _El_** _ **Viaje en el tiempo** **del amor**_

 _Una chica de cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, se llama Yugi Shida se colo a la maquina del tiempo para poder ver como era el futuro, nadie supo que ella estaba con ellos, pero ella no sabia que seria su ultima vez en viajar al tiempo. Pero aquí tendremos a un Fey Rune muy pervertido._

Tu: Ahora que putas hago -Asustada- Ya se fingiré que soy de este tiempo y pediré ayuda. No vez a nadie pero ves a Fey salir de la casa asi que te acercaste a el.

Tu: Etto, disculpa.. -nerviosa-

Fey: Si? se te ofrece algo? -con la mirada seria pero cambia a una sonrisa-

Tu: Etto me eh perdido y no se que hacer... -De los nervios mojaste tus pantalones- aahh!... -Te sientas en el suelo- Mamá!...Tengo miedo

Fey: Tranquila -Se sorprende y te ayuda a levantarte- Ven vamos adentro para que te cambies de ropa. -Te llevo dentro de la casa- Esperame aqui ire por ropa.

Tu: Si. -asentiste mientras fey se hiba a su cuarto- wow que bonita casa.

Fey regresa con ropa limpia.

Fey: Deberías quedarte aquí, no tienes un lugar a donde ir verdad? -levanta la ceja-

Tu: Esta bien que me quede? -curiosa-

Fey: Claro!, no hay ningún problema -con una sonrisa-

Tu: Esta bien -sonríes-

Fey se sonroja y te vas a cambiar en una cuarto que fey te presto. Bajaste y miraste a fey preparando la cena.

Tu: Que rico huele - te gruñe la tripa -

Fey: Suponia que tendrias hambre -dandole vueltas con una cuchara al curry-

Tu: Muchas gracias jeje -sonrojo- aa, a todo esto mi nombre es Yugi Shida, cual es el tuyo?

Fey: Mi nombre es Fey Rune -se sorprende al verte sonrojada- (Que niña tan linda). Listo, ya esta lista la cena. -Te sirve en un plato hondo, aun lado tuyo había fruta de tu favorita-

Comienzas a comer y lo primero que hiciste fue felicitar al chef .

Tu: Esto esta muy rico -mirando a fey- eres el mejor cocinero del mundo

Fey: No que va jejeje -se sonroja y se rasca la nuca-

Terminaron de comer y le ayudaste a Fey a lavar los platos. Pasaron horas y ya era de noche.

Tu: Que sueño tengo -Entras a tu habitación dispuesta a dormir asta que escuchar gemidos de la otra habitación- are?

Fey estaba en su habitación masturbándose. Decidiste que mejor era no meterte en problemas y te fuiste a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente te levantaste con buen humor y te dirigiste al baño donde Fey se estaba bañando. Entraste y por pura casualidad viste a Fey sin camisa.

Tu: Etto Aahh Gomen -muy roja de la pena cerraste la puerta de nuevo-

Minutos después Fey salio del baño ya con camisa.

Fey: Esto. Descuida no fue tu culpa -sonrojado- (Pronto estaremos a mano)

Tu: Fey Kun -Sonrojada- Bueno entrare a bañarme. -Entras al baño y dejas tu ropa limpia en una canasta-

Fey hace ruidos para que pienses que ya se fue, comenzaste a quitarte la ropa asta quedar desnuda, fey estaba muy sonrojado mientras pasaba su mano de nuevo en su parte para masturbarse sin que te dieras cuenta.

Con fey

Fey: Esto se siente bien -con su mirada recorriendo tu cuerpo- Que rica esta -entra al baño y te sorprendes-

Tu: Fey kun que haces?! -Te tapas con una toalla-

Fey: -Te acorrala contra la pared para así pasar sus manos por tu cuerpo-

Tu: Eh? -muy sonrojada pero por una razón no hacías nada para alejarlo- Fey kun...

Fey: -Besando tu cuello para así dejarte con una marca-

Tu: Aaa -Lo alejaste- Fey Kun Ecchi

Fey: Esto, Yugi perdón -Fue empujado por ti y le empezaste a lanzar el jabón para que se fuera-

Tu: Mmm, Chicos como el me gustan -Sonríes-

Sales del baño y te encuentras con Fey como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tu: Al menos me hubieras dicho que querías bañarte conmigo.

Fey: -rojo como tomate- Perdón

Tu: Bueno no importa al menos estamos a mano

Fey: Quieres ir conmigo al parque?

Tu: Claro!

Fey: Genial -Se levanta y te da la mano- Entonces vamos

Tomas la mano de fey y se fueron al parque tomados de la mano. El poco tiempo que habías pasado fue suficiente para enamorarte del pervertido de Fey Rune. El era todo un pervertido pero muy caballeroso.

Tu: Que bonito lugar -sonríes emocionada-

Fey: Es la primera vez que estas aquí? -sorprendido-

Tu: Si. jejeje -miras la mano de Fey y te sonrojas- asi nos quedaremos con las manos agarradas?

Fey: Eh jejeje -suelta tu mano-

sabes, te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas, crees que no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos

Tu: Eh? -Sorprendida- Como lo sabes?...

Fey se sorprende, lo que el había dicho era una broma para ver que decías pero termino sorprendiéndose.

Fey: -Te jala hacia el y te besa-

Tu: -muy sonrojada- Fey Kun

Fey: Recuerda que ya eres mía -toca tu cuello- te deje la marca de mi propiedad.

Tu: -Sonries- jejeje si Fey Sama

Fey estaba muy feliz había encontrado alguien para el, lo que no sabia era que ella era del pasado.

Fey y tu llegaron a la casa dispuestos a hacer algo hermoso para ellos.

Fey te llevo a su cuarto, hoy dormirías con el.

Tu: Are lo que quiera amo -obediente-

Fey: Quítate la ropa -cara de pervertido-

Te empiezas a quitar la ropa asta quedar desnuda.

Tu: Asi? -sonrojada-

Fey: Si. -besandote y acariciando todo tu cuerpo- Te Amo

Tu: Yo también te amo Fey -Sonrojada-

Esa noche se la pasaron muy bien, te entregaste completamente a Fey.

Pasaron años y Fey te pidió matrimonio. Fueron muy felices.

El Viaje En El Tiempo Del Amor

Fue muy corto pero fue un sueño que tuve hoy xD

Sayonara


End file.
